For patients with Multiple Sclerosis, adherence to disease modifying therapy can often be important for altering the clinical progression of the disease, to thereby prevent, or reduce, the occurrences of costly hospitalizations. Metrics for determining adherence, such as medication possession ratio, are commonly used for gauging a patient's adherence to a treatment regimen or protocol. Such metrics can often present an incomplete, or less than accurate, understanding of a patient's adherence to the treatment regimen or protocol, and may not serve as an accurate basis for predicting future adherence to the treatment regimen or protocol.